Mechan
The Mechans (more properly, the Mechan Nine) are a starfaring race of androids, originally launched from Earth in the closing days of the Old Empire (3479) as part of Project Noah, the same project that established Arth as an Imperial Colony and sent the Umanu and Lowar to the Delta Sector. The Mechans were part of the ninth Noah group (since confirmed as the last Noah mission planned). They were sent to the planet of Heaven (α145x107, p4) with the job of terraforming a marginally suitable planet into a world suitable for colonization within a year’s time, and to defend that world from the Empire’s enemies until the colony ship arrived. The Mechans had Heaven ready to go by the time the colony ship Lasthope was due to arrive. Unfortunately for the Mechans, the transport never arrived, having been marooned on a less suitable world after a terrorist attack on the ship. The Mechans waited for the arrival of the Lasthope for over a thousand years. When Interstel crews began encountering the Mechans, their programming sensed Human lifesigns and their failsafe programming kicked in (owing to political turmoil within the Empire at the time of its collapse), preventing contact until a protocol was correctly received. Though it took some effort, an Interstel crew finally responded properly in 4620, and contact was re-established between the Mechans and Humankind, though a few hundred years late. Since then, the Mechans have accepted the final fate of “Group Nine”, and have come into the service of “Group Two”, as they call the people of Arth. The Mechans are a member species of the New Empire; for additional information on the Empire, see their profile page. Basic Characteristics * Type: Android * Durability: 10 * Learning Rate: 1 * Science: Good * Navigation: Excellent * Tactical: Excellent * Engineering: Good * Communications: Poor * Medical: Poor *''Genders'': 1 *''Life Stages'': Initial Maintenance at 50 years. (Synthetic lifeform) *''Lifespan'': N/A (Synthetic Lifeform) ** Height: 2.0 m (no variation; synthetic lifeform) ** Mass: 120 kg (no variation; synthetic lifeform) *''Niche/Symmetry'': Exotic Bilateral Consumer (Synthetic) *''Speed/Transit'': Biped, 12 m/rd (7 kph) *''Volume'': 0.08 m^3 *''HD'': 47/47/47 *''HP'': 200 *''Unarmed Damage'': 5 HP *''STV'': 195 MU (2425 MU/m^3) Physical Description Mechans are a humanoid bipedal synthetic race. Their specifications list their height as two meters exactly, their mass at 120 kilograms exactly. That these specs match those of Arth's androids shouldn't be that big of a surprise; Arth android design was largely borrowed from the records of the Noah 2, whose android crewmembers would've been the Mechan 2. Unlike Arth's early androids, the Mechans were programmed with a rudimentary form of artificial intelligence that gives them some capacity for learning, although they tend to not learn very fast (no doubt their programmers gave the Mechans learning capability in order for them to be able to adapt to any unforeseen situations when it came to terraforming). As with Androids, the Mechans are made of metals and plastics, and so are more durable than most organic species. Mechans have twin arms that give them full range motor control, as well as two legs for propulsion. As with Arth androids, their servos enable rapid and smooth movements. Unlike Arth androids, Mechan appendages cannot be swapped out; whether or not this was done for functional or financial purposes cannot be said. Mechan “eyes” aren’t quite as all-purpose as an Android’s scanners, though they can still pick up visual and infrared portions of the spectrum. Mechans use a shyneum-based power supply which allows them to operate for hundreds of years before requiring refueling. Mechans are built in special factory modules located on their starships, as well as in a planetbound factory on Heaven (work on a Mechan manufacturing center on Arth has begun but will not be complete for a few more years). Construction of a Mechan has historically only taken place when another Mechan needs to be replaced; this keeps their Heaven-bound population to an optimal level. It usually takes a minimum of four months to construct a single being (owing to a rigorous quality control process). Mechans are effectively immortal, provided they receive proper maintenance. The oldest known Mechan was constructed on Earth sometime around 3450. The Mechan construction process is being rigorously studied by Arth's cyberneticists, and it is hoped that one day that process can be applied to produce an advanced model of Arth android. Space Units Since joining the Empire, the Mechans have decommissioned their space fleet, leaving the guardianship of Heaven in the hands of the Imperial Navy. Their ships are still largely intact, owing to the presence of the construction factories aboard; the Mechans have placed their ships in sheltered facilities spread across the surface of Heaven, preventing them from being used but also preventing the complete loss of all manufacturing capabilities by a single enemy attack. The design of the Imperial Challenger-class Scout was heavily influenced by the design of the Mechan Scout, as well as that of the transport ship Lasthope. See New Empire entry for Space Unit information. Ground Units See New Empire entry for Ground Unit information. Territory Prior to their launch, the Mechans were specifically ordered to patrol an area within 8 sectors of the Heaven system and repel any invaders after Heaven was established. They carried out these orders with machine precision, and by early 3480 had established a sphere of influence on near the extreme downspin border of the Veloxi Empire that would not change significantly for over a thousand years (though it would collapse twice in the early years, after significant attacks by the Uhlek and Gazurtoid). Two star systems fell into this very small sphere: Heaven, and the nearby G-type star system at α143x115. The Mechans did explore the nearby star system and found some Imperial ruins there, but found that the Veloxi had placed a drone in orbit and had declared the world forbidden, and so were content to leave the planet alone. Once their original programming was fulfilled, the Mechans made the decision to make Heaven an Arth colony instead. Mechan territory was added to Arth's holdings after 4620, and by 4640 was fully incorporated into the Arth sphere of influence. *''See New Empire entry for specific territorial holdings.'' Status The Mechans were by and large ignored by the starfaring community right up to their re-discovery by Arth. No doubt this was due to their programming; the Mechans had no cause to try and expand their territory over the millennium they'd been in space, and most races saw fit to leave them alone. Only the Spemin and the Thrynn even mentioned having encountered the Mechans (the behavior of the Mechans was baffling to the Spemin; the Thrynn seemed to knew their purpose and had come across the wreck of the Lasthope in their travels). The Mechans, for their part, knew a lot about the local races and were a good source of information in Arth’s early explorations, once communications were established. They currently hold the same set of loyalties that the Empire holds. The Mechans still hold the stewardship of Heaven as their primary mission, and so not very many of them have left their old sphere of influence as yet. Contact with the Delta Sector has been largely non-existent to date. *''See New Empire entry for alliance status data.'' Economy *''See New Empire entry for economic data.'' Supplemental Information Mechans share many of the same features as Arth androids. However, their programming was performed by specialists who had been perfecting the process over thousands of years, so unlike Android personalities, Mechan personalities don’t drift (at least not until their positronic brains are near total failure anyway, and by then they’ve been identified as a malfunctioning unit and shut down anyway). Like Androids, Mechans tend to be very mechanical, analytical and coldly logical. They have an outstanding memory capacity, one which Arth’s cyberneticists are working hard at mimicking. Since their main focus has been on terraforming the world of Heaven and defending it from invaders for over a thousand years, they tend to have accumulated a great deal of knowledge when it comes to planetology and planetary engineering. Art, music and literature, however, are something that Mechans don’t have (at least, not any of their own making, though they do have a vast library of the works of Earth, a fact that has given them a commodity). This library, incidentally, has included technical notes on many aspects of Old Imperial technology, allowing some of the more useful artifacts recovered during the 4620 exploration mission to be reverse engineered. Even since becoming allies with "Group Two", many Mechans have remained in the vicinity of Heaven, making sure that the planet remains optimally suitable for the Arth colonists that have settled there. Those few that have left their territory have mainly been employed at Arth’s behest, as they are the best source of information the Empire has on the Old Empire (including filling in the gaps about Imperial culture and history, something many of Arth’s universities have been drooling over). To date, no Imperial starfaring mission has required the specialized knowledge of the Mechans, so they are considered too valuable to risk sending out with any crew. That may change if the situation ever warrants it. Importance The Mechans are members of the Empire, and thus serve the same role in the game as all other Imperial races (i.e. they are part of the same political entity whom the player serves). By themselves in the game, the Mechans will have a peripheral role in the game at best. The player may trade with them on Heaven. The Mechans are not expected to play any role in SF3 at the present time, though this may change if additional plot alterations are made. They are mainly being used to explain the availability of rare artifacts at the various Starports. Communication Text *''See New Empire entry for communications texts.'' Old Comm Text Keeping this here for the time being, so it's available for analysis of the old communications messages and as a way of keepinf track of the Alpha Sector's history. Neutral hail request: *We are Mechan 9 Neutral Statement: *WE MUST VERIFY. *YOU HAVE BEEN DELAYED. WE WERE NOT PROGRAMMED FOR THIS CONTINGENCY. Questions: *Our sensors show that your vessel is derived from empire technology. Do you confirm? (YES) *Are you Group 9? (YES) *Heaven awaits. Are you prepared? (YES) *Do you serve Layton? (NO) *We have waited long for Noah. Shall we continue to do so? (NO) *Is it your desire that we maintain code blue? (NO) *Do you verify code red? (YES) *Are you an enemy of Noah? (NO) (Statement if Questions are answered correctly; established at Friendly level.) *Our databanks are at your disposal. Friendly hail request: *WELCOME GROUP 9. WE ARE MECHAN 9. Friendly Statement: *WE HAVE WAITED LONG FOR YOU GROUP 9. Farewell statement: *NOW TERMINATING COMMUNICATIONS. Themselves: *Our mission was the establish the underground colony of heaven. We were to be followed by you, Group 9, one year later, but you did not arrive. *We left Earth in 3479, sent out by the Institute with instructions for standard Noah project procedure. *Our instructions were to patrol the area within 8 sectors of the Heaven system and repel any invaders after Heaven was established. *Initially Heaven was only marginally habitable. It was necessary to completely terra-form it and engineer a suitable biota. *Since our establishment here, we have been attacked 14 times. Twice it has been necessary to retreat underground and rebuild ourselves. *Project Noah was a final attempt of the Institute to ensure the survival of the empire and the human species. That is why the Noah colonies are all underground. *The colony world of Heaven, the 4th planet, has the capacity to support several hundred thousand colonists. It awaits you. Other Races: *The Uhlek passed through this region moving outward almost 1000 yrs ago. Their last ship was seen in 3603. Fortunately they did not find Heaven. *We lost 4 of our ships to one Uhlek ship in 3540. They possess powerful weapons. *The Gazurtoid are many-tentacled aquatic creatures who live in tremendous colony ships. *The Gazurtoid passed through this region following the Uhlek. They are dangerous enemies of the empire. *The Spemin were discovered in system 82,148 in 2675. They were in a pre-technological state. The empire put a lot of effort into teaching the Spemin their science and technology. *All groups, organizations and governments of the Spemin are preceded by SS. This stands for 'The Secret Society Of'. We do not know why. *In 2790 the Secret Society for Spemin Superiority, the SSSS, gained power and the Spemin attacked the empire using the technology we had taught them. *In the year 3000, when the Numlox and Phlegmak attacked the empire, the Spemin begged for protection. Despite their declaration of war in 2790 protection was granted. At the end of the attack the Spemin again turned on the empire. *In the year 3400 the second wave attacked the empire. For the second time the Spemin pleaded for protection. When the empire did not grant it the Spemin allied with the Gazurtoid. *The Spemin's technology is inferior since they only copy from other races. In spite of this they are numerous because they build their ships out of cheap materials and reproduce at an astonishing rate. *In the year 4410 we had an encounter with a Spemin ship. It threatened us and then fled. *The Velox were the first race encountered by the empire. This was in 2300. *There were minor skirmishes with the Velox between 2300 and 2400 until the Human-Velox Treaty was finally signed. *The Velox have been in space for many thousands of years. Much of the empire's technology, including ship design, was modeled after theirs. *The Velox empire is upspin of here. They are arrogant and since 3330 have had an isolationist attitude. *The Thrynn are sentient reptilian creatures that were discovered and taken into the empire in 2770. They are natives of the same system as the Elowan. *The Elowan are plant-like creatures which were at first believed to not be sentient, due to the deprecations of their enemies the Thrynn. *The Thrynn concern themselves only with 'matters of import'. In the empire they generally filled the niches of ambassadors, diplomats and spies. *The Elowan have a reputation as creative thinkers. In the empire they were generally artists, philosophers, and theoretical scientists. *The Thrynn and Elowan were discovered on different planets in a K class system with 5 planets downspin of here. They Thrynn had a more advanced technology and often attacked to Elowan planet. Old Empire *The first wave of attacks on the empire was by the Numlox and Phlegmak and started in 3000. The second wave, comprised of Uhlek and Gazurtoid, started in 3400. Both came from coreward. *As of the time of our departure there was an 84 percent certainty factor that the Numlox and Phlegmak races had been completely destroyed by the empire. *Your presence here indicates the empire has survived. At the time of our departure the probability of this was very low. *During the wars with the Phlegmak many worlds of the empire were destroyed by their black-egg planet bombs. *The entire economy of the empire is based on endurium. When we left, the richest and strongest planet was New Scotland, the second planet in the upspin end of the staff constellation. *When we left, the empire was divided into many factions. One of these was headed by Layton. The Laytonites believed the empire was evil and should die. They were enemies of project Noah. They are our enemies. *Empire morale was broken in 3440 when the offensive headquarters on Mardan-2 were destroyed by the Uhlek. *The Institute has an underground station on Earth at 12N X 104W. *The empire utilizes drones called Nomads in their preliminary explorations. These collect life and mineral data on planets which may prove to be suitable for colonization. The Ancients *Endurium was first discovered in some ancient ruins on Sol-4 in 2100. *The strange crystalline lumps of endurium are always found in ancient ruins. *Ruins of the ancients have been found all over space, but primarily seem to be in M-type systems. They are many hundreds of millions of years old. *The Institute, based at 75S X 66E on Akteron 6 studied the ancients intensely. There was much controversy surrounding their findings. They often worked with the Elowan. *In the empire there were several popular theories about the ancients. One was that they traveled the universe seeding life and leaving endurium. Another belief is that they will one day return to judge mankind. *It is believed that the device known as the crystal planet was built by the ancients. *There have long been rumors that somewhere in a nebula in Spemin space is a vast city of the ancients. It is thought to be on the innermost planet of the system. *We have discovered some ruins at 36N X 90E on the ice planet in our system. General Info *The Institute was a society of scientists and other intellectuals convinced of the empire's impending destruction. *The Institute discovered an increase in the instability of stars coreward. There are many references in our data banks to the encroaching 'dead zone'. *When we left Earth the institute was studying Sol for anomalous radiation emissions. *Sol is of course in the Pythagoras constellation. Earth did most of its mining on mineral rich Mardan-4, also in Pythagoras. *The Institute has a starflight research station at the center of the north pole on Mars. *The first Noah mission, Noah 1, failed because a ring device malfunction resulted in an inability to identify continuum fluxes. *We have found evidence of empire ruins at 28N X 4E on one of the planets in the nearby class-G system. We have been unable to investigate however because it is within Veloxi space and is guarded by a drone. ---- NEXT: Minstrels PREVIOUS: Gazurtoid TOP ----